Hairy Deku
by phayte1978
Summary: It happened in their third year- almost overnight. Bakugou doesn't know if he missed the memo, or if he just never paid attention. Some of the guys were getting… hairier.


It happened in their third year- almost overnight. Bakugou doesn't know if he missed the memo, or if he just never paid attention.

Some of the guys were getting… hairier.

Most of them were shaving already- that was a given. It wasn't everyday, well outside of Kirishima, Shoji, and Ojiro. Kaminari whined he was never going to grow a beard, and Todoroki was pleased he hadn't had more than a whisker here or there.

Bakugou was able to grow 'some' facial hair, but usually just shaved to not be bothered with it. But his chest was bare as a baby's bottoms. Even as filled out as he was- there was nothing there.

But it was one day after practice they were all changing and he looked over as Deku lifted his sweaty gym shirt and had to wonder.

When did that nerd get so fucking hairy?

Sure they all had 'happy trails' but that was a given.

This was different. Deku's chest was full of thick green hair that tapered to his stomach and down into his shorts.

He was staring, but he couldn't fucking look away. Even with Deku's arms raised, the wild green hair coming from his pits as he flung his sweaty shirt off of him.

It took Kaminari elbowing him to make him look away.

Not before Deku noticed though. His cheeks turned red and he turned his back to the group as he grabbed his shower caddy and ran off to the showers.

"Pervert," Kaminari giggled then walked off.

He could not take his mind off of it. Every time he saw Deku after that, all he thought about was about that damn hair on his chest and how that seem to happen over night.

A lot had changed with Deku almost overnight- maybe Bakugou had just never looked before. Deku was taller than him now- filled out more like he was. New scars riddled his body and that damn thick lush hair.

It was a week later when he was coming out of the shower- and he saw Deku with a towel around his waist brushing his teeth. Spitting in the sink, Deku rinsed his mouth and turned to him.

"Kacchan?"

He didn't hear him as he couldn't stop looking at that damn thick hair with small nipples peeking through. How dare Deku just stand there as if all this wasn't happening!

"Hairy ass nerd," he grumbled.

Deku cocked his head to the side then looked down at his chest. Rubbing his scarred hand over the hair, he chuckled.

"Yeah… I tried shaving it, but it got itchy…" Deku said.

"You… what?" he asked- mind going into overload.

"Yeah… it started last year, and just turned into all this!"

How had he missed that?

Bakugou was still staring, even as Deku walked over towards him. "You're lucky you don't have that," Deku said, running his hand over Bakugou's bare chest.

Was he though? He kinda wished he had gotten 'some' chest hair.

It wasn't like he was asking for a full on rug like Deku had on his chest- but something over his pectorals would have been nice.

"But, your chest is a lot fuller than mine is," Deku said.

He noticed Deku was still touching his chest. Biting his bottom lip, he just stared at the thick green hair. He wondered if it was wirey or soft?

"You can touch it, Kacchan."

Can he though?

Reaching out, his fingers grazed over the soft curls. It was slightly coarse but soft. Once he started touching it- he found he couldn't stop. Deku had long taken his hands off of him.

But he stood there, 'petting' Deku's chest. His fingers running through it up and down. It was soft, yet still slightly wirey.

"Someone is enjoying this," Deku breathed.

He was snapped back to reality and realized he had tented his towel.

SHIT!

Removing his hands as if Deku's skin was burning him, he went to turn way, but Deku grabbed his wrist.

When did Deku get so damn strong?

Spun around and Deku was pressing him into a locker, his chest pressed against his. That damn hair rubbing against his bare chest.

He could see the shadow kissing Deku's jaw as he came in closer, pressing his lips to his. He could feel the scratch of his facial hair against his bare face.

"You have a thing for hair?" Deku chuckled.

"Fuck you!" he growled, hating that maybe in fact he did… have a damn thing for this.

Fingers shoved into his mouth and he was sucking them as Deku's hairy chest rubbed against his- their towels falling away, and that damn line of hair that went into Deku's towel showing the mess of hair around his dick. Bakugou sucked on Deku's finger, his hand finding its way back to his chest and wanting to grab a fistful but the hairs slid through his fingers.

"Kacchan is good at that," Deku said, then removed his fingers from his mouth, turning him to face the lockers. Wet fingers sliding between his cheeks and Deku whispering in his ear. "Kacchan is practically hairless…"

Gasping, he felt thick fingers pressing into him and Deku pressing his chest to his back. The feeling of that chest hair rubbing against him was making him almost go blind.

The slide of fingers out of his bottom and he heard spitting the wetness landing on his ass, the slide of Deku's thick cock between his cheeks and pressing into him. It stung, and he tried to grab the lockers.

Deku kept pressing and rubbing his hairy chest on his back.

Bakugou cried out, pressing back on each thrust. Deku went hard and fast on him- his hand moving around, stroking him til he came all over the lockers.

"I should cum all over your bare ass," Deku whispered.

He couldn't reply back, only moan as he felt himself being split in two. Another hard thrust, then Deku pulled out, stroking his cock til a warm splash on his his ass cheek. Then Deku was plunging back in grunting in his ear as he filled his ass with his seed.

Sweat built on their bodies, making the hair almost scratch at his back. Bakugou gasped and leaned back against Deku as Deku kissed his neck.

Pulling out, he felt the cum slide from his ass while Deku grabbed his towel, rubbing his cock clean.

Bakugou looked over his shoulder, seeing Deku flushed, and his chest hair wild on his chest.

A smile and Deku kissed his lips quickly- the scratch from his face still raw on his chin.

"You don't have to stare so much anymore Kacchan," Deku said. "You can touch me anytime you want."

Taking his hand, Deku put it on his chest and Bakugou exhaled as the hairs once more slid between his fingers.

He was fucking weak for this shit- and now Deku fucking knew it.


End file.
